


To Guard Me and to Guide Me

by SoDoLaFaMiDoRe



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bodyguard!Hound, But you wouldn't trade it for the world, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Rebuilding after your relationship ruins everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe/pseuds/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe
Summary: Apparently the scandal of a noble bonding with their bodyguard doesn't die out for a long time





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! This idea popped into my head after remembering a visit to Monaco and hearing about some scandal of a princess or something from my friends dad, and the funny foreign tabloids I've seen in multiple countries when it comes to celebrity relationships.

Considering how long they had been together, Mirage wasn’t sure he was surprised there were still articles about himself and Hound in the tabloids. He smiled as he felt a kiss planted to his helm, his morning cube of energon placed in front of his datapad to block the view of the badly ‘shopped article. Flicking off the tablet, he turned to plant a kiss on the other’s lipplates, smiling into the kiss before Hound sat down and scooted his chair closer.

“When were you going to tell me you broke up with me?”

“Mirage this is the third time this decacycle, you keep taking me back because you can’t handle being alone.” The former noble stuck his glossa out at the other before taking a sip of his cube, which had been spiced exactly the way he liked it.

“Then what’s this I’m hearing about you trying to kill me for my money?” Hound just laughed at the accusation, putting his cube down and adopting a deadly serious expression.

“Mirage, if I wanted to offline you I would have done it when you were  _ otherwise preoccupied _ last night.” Mirage felt his valve twinge in sympathy, remembering the compromising position he’d been left in while Hound tortured him with pleasure.

“Well I guess you’re just going to have to try again tonight,” he took a long pull from his cube, reaching a servo out to entwine his fingers with the other as they finished their breakfast in relative silence, enjoying the peace of the late morning before they would have to deal with their perspective orns. 

Mirage had opened a bar after being cast out when his relationship came to light, and it had become a popular spot with mecha from around the city. He kept the mood relaxing, the music soft, and he’d become pretty good with his drinks. Hound had easily been able to use his former title of bodyguard to bounce for his conjux and protect what they were building together.

During the day they would deep clean, grab additives for the bar, or have dates out in the city to enjoy life. This had lead to problems with the tabloids before, who attempted to document their relationship as some twisted awful thing that was going to implode any orn. The stress had gotten to them both at first, when Mirage was dealing with the emotional hurt and upheaval of his whole life and Hound had lost any chance for employment in his former field. 

After " _ Visages" _ had begun to take off, and they had managed to keep up with their rent with a little to spare and talk things over, things had become much easier. Hound had needed to bounce reporters who had attempted to bother Mirage for interviews before, and had been bothered himself when manning the doors.

The lives they led now weren’t glamorous or important the way their former lives had been, but they were together and that was what mattered to them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If y'all like it enough I could try to expand on this idea and flesh it out! :D
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this!! :) Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
